ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Middle Lands Investigation
Walkthrough #If you just completed Researchers from the West you must zone before speaking to Anastase again. #Speak to Anastase and select the option "Let's expand these warp options" to begin the quest. He sends you to search for Geomagnetic Founts that will unlock Waypoints. #The following steps may be completed in any order. Completing each step immediately unlocks the Waypoint for teleportation. It is recommended that you complete these steps on a high level job as some of the waypoints are accessed through areas that contain high level monsters. #*Travel to West Ronfaure Waypoint. #**First enter Bostaunieux Oubliette. After zoning in proceed straight down the hall and take the first right heading west. At the end of the hall go through the wooden door and talk to Couchatorage to proceed downward. Once at the bottom hug the right wall at all times and eventually you will zone out in to West Ronfaure. The area right before you zone out to West Ronfaure has monsters that check as easy prey and aggro to level 99. Once you zone out DO NOT fall down the ledge. The Geomagnetic Fount will be to your left (E-8). #**Worth 750 XP. #**Hint: : "A green light at the end of a dark prison..." #*Travel to North Gustaberg Waypoint. #**First enter Dangruf Wadi from South Gustaberg. At the first intersection head north and at the second intersection head north again. In the next area stand on the geyser and wait for it to shoot you up to the next level. Once on the next level follow the path to the next intersection and take the west path. Sneak and Invisible are highly recommended from here on out, even for level 99s. At the end of the path you will come to a large area with lots of goblins, from here take the north path along the north wall of the area. You will immediately come to an intersection where you will want to take the east path. Follow the path around until you come to another area with crabs and opo-opos. There will be another geyser that you will want to use to go up to the next level and exit at (K-3). The Geomagnetic Fount will be on the opposite side of the river where you entered North Gustaberg at (D-8). #**Worth 900 XP. #**Hint: : "A roaring dragon bound for clear waters..." #*Travel to West Sarutabaruta Waypoint. #**Inside the Tower at (F-4). It's on the back of the hood covering the stairs that go down into the Outer Horutoto Ruins. #**Worth 320 XP. #**Hint: : "A tower crowned with the name of an orchid..." #*Travel to La Theine Plateau Waypoint. #**If you have the Voidwatch warp for this location it makes this waypoint go by much quicker. First enter Ordelle's Caves from La Theine Plateau at (F-7). in the first room take the east tunnel through the water. Follow the tunnel around for a while until eventually coming to a very large room filled with goblins and saplings. Take the East Tunnel out of this room at (G-8). The Next room will be filled with Dung Beetles. Take the first southbound tunnel out of this room and go up the stairs. At the top of the stairs you will come to a room with a hole in the floor, from this room take the south tunnel to another room with a hole in the floor which you will want to fall down. After falling head east through the tunnel and up the stairs. At the top of the stairs you will head south at the intersection and follow the tunnel around until you come to an intersection. Take the west tunnel and exit at (G-10). The Geomagnetic Fount is near the exit at (H-10). #**Worth 600 XP. #**Hint: : "The depths of cliffs that cleave plains in twain..." #*Travel to Konschtat Highlands Waypoint. #**(L-5) - must walk across the spine to reach the Geomagnetic Fount. #**Worth 500 XP. #**Hint: : "The power to run through a windmill-dotted land..." #*Travel to Tahrongi Canyon Waypoint. #**(I-9) - Geomagnetic Fount is next to a rock near the wall. #**Worth 500 XP. #**Hint: : "The foot of a precipice where dust clouds rage..." #*Travel to Jugner Forest Waypoint. #**First enter King Ranperre's Tomb via East Ronfaure. Follow the path around and take the stairs leading down in to the caves. Hug the right wall through the cave until you reach the courtyard. As soon as you exit the cave into the courtyard head due east and enter the cave to the left at the end of the path. Go down the stairs and follow the cave to the first intersection and go north. Follow the cave north-west and at the next intersection go north and then immediately west at the next intersection. Hug the right wall for the rest of the way and eventually you will zone out to Jugner Forest. The Geomagnetic Fount is at (G-5), somewhat NW of the water. #**Worth 750 XP. #**Hint: : "Crimson shears sleeping by a forested lakeside..." #*Travel to Pashhow Marshlands Waypoint. #**(I-7) SE corner, next to the Luremarsh in a puddle. #**Worth 500 XP. #**Hint: : "Ceaseless raindrops in swampy land..." #*Travel to Meriphataud Mountains Waypoint. #**(G-8) NE corner of Square #**Worth 500 XP. #**Hint: : "A mountain range where dragon bones form an arc..." #*Travel to Attohwa Chasm Waypoint. #**(J-8) On top of Parradamo Tor. #**Worth 900 XP. #** Hint: : "Gigantic crags where undying feathers rain down..." #*Travel to Uleguerand Range Waypoint. #**Hint: : "A corridor hidden by a silver shield..." #Return to Anastase to complete the quest and receive your rewards. Notes: Unlike the Proto-Waypoints from the previous quest, Geomagnetic Founts are automatically activated when you click on them and there is no NPC that needs to be spoken to. Tip: Unlike the previous quest Geomagnetic Fount Waypoints differ from Proto-Waypoints in that you can only teleport to them, but not from them. Because of this it is recommended that you bring White Mage or Black Mage as your main or sub job for quick teleportation or warp once you activate the Waypoint. Category:QuestsCategory:Jeuno Quests